kultderverdammtenfandomcom_de-20200215-history
Benutzer Blog:Vulana/Salane im Sonnenfels (4)
right|300pxHier geht es zu den vorigen Teilen: * Salane strandet in Sonnenfels * Salane im Sonnenfels (2) * Salane im Sonnenfels (3) Montag Morgens Augenringe zeichneten das kleine, verfrorene, grüne Geschöpf aus, dass am Morgen am Feuer im großen Zelt stand, neben sich eine Kiste mit sorgfältig verpackten Masken. Sehr unterschiedlich sahen sie aus und Namenszettelchen, säuberlich beschriftet, hingen daran. Einige Zusätzliche Masken verschiedener Größe hatte Salane angefertigt. Insgesamt lagen neben und übereinander 39 Masken in der Kiste und Salane hielt Ausschau nach der erwachenden Bevölkerung. Sie hoffte sehr, bald alle verteilen zu können und noch etwas Schlaf zu finden, bevor es zur Schlacht ging. Und hoffentlich würde sie wenn erst hinterher krank. Die Nacht in Eiseskälte in dem von einer kleinen Kohlenschale nur ungenügend gewärmten Geräteschuppen, in dem ihr ausgeschlachtetes Trike stand und in dem sie Masken angefertigt hatte, war alles andere als gesundheitsförderlich gewesen, trotz des großen Teekessels, den ihr die Gastwirtin fürsorglich gebracht hatte. Mittags Gegen Mittag erklangen leise, zufriedene Schlafgeräusche eines kleinen, sehr erschöpften Goblins aus einem Fellknäul unter der Treppe im Gasthaus hervor. Nachdem Salane so gut wie allen Bewohnern ihre Masken angepasst oder ihnen dabei geholfen hatte, nickte sie auf ihrer Kiste am Feuer ein und wurde von Sai'Jiro schlafend dorthin getragen. Gegen Abend im Sonnenfels Salane wachte erholt in dem Fellknäul auf Sais Nachtlager unter der Treppe auf. Sie wunderte sich kurz, wie sie da hingekommen war, dann suchte sie ihre Anziehsachen. Eine kurze Suche ergab, dass nichts zu finden war, da sie noch ihre Sachen trug. Etwas fröstelig ging sie kurz danach zum Zelt hinüber, wo sie Orza, Karakas und Sai'Jiro vorfand. Orza schien zu meditieren. Seine Hände leuchteten und später ließ er hier und da im Zelt Wurzeln aus dem Boden wachsen. Sehr unheimlich. Riyka ((war es Riyka gewesen?)), die zwischendurch aufgetaucht war, ging lieber raus, um den Wurzeln zu entgehen. Karakas saß vor zwei Schalen mit Farbe, einer weißen und einer schwarzen und bemalte sich zunächst mit weißen, dann mit schwarzen Ornamenten und Mustern. Salane sah ihm fasziniert zu und fragte, ob sie sich auch bemalen solle. Orza meinte, wenn das zur Kampfvorbereitung ihres Volkes gehören würde, dann solle sie es ruhig machen. Sie wusste nicht genau, was Goblins vor dem Kampf so anstellten, da sie mit dem Militär kaum etwas zu tun gehabt hatte. Ob sie wohl ihr Gold zählten oder sich an den möglichen Profiten bei einem Sieg ergötzten? Die Ingenieure prüften sicher ein letztes Mal ihre Sprengstoffe und anderen Vorrichtungen. center Salane fragte Sai, wie er sich auf den Kampf vorbereiten würde. Er erzählte ihr etwas von der Konzentration auf das Blut, was Salane nicht so gut gefiel. Sie sah unruhig umher, während Orza sich mit geschlossenen Augen auf seine seltsamen Wurzelübungen und Karakas ebenso vertieft auf seine Bemalungen konzentrierte. center Schließlich fragte sie, ob sie wohl die Farben auch benutzen dürfe, und Karakas, der eh gerade fertig war, erlaubte es ihr zu ihrer großen Überraschung. Salane sah sich unschlüssig um, schließlich setzte sie sich mit ihren Farbschalen ans Feuer und zog Pullover und Hemdchen einfach aus. Es waren keine Goblins anwesend und den anwesenden Trollen unterstellte sie einfach mal, sich nicht für die für andere Völker doch eher winzige Oberweite einer Goblin zu interessieren. Vielleicht hatte das Leben unter Trollen auf sie abgefärbt, Riyka hatte neulich auch vor versammelter Mannschaft neben dem Feuer gebadet und in den aufgehackten See sprangen die abgehärteten Troll- und Orcweibchen auch einfach so. Auch Salane begann mit weißen Farbstrichen und Flächen. Konzentriert und sorgsam malte sie auf Gesicht, Hals und Oberkörper. Das Gesicht bemalte sie fast komplett weiß und auch eine Brust wurde ziemlich von der weißen Farbe bedeckt. Salane ließ die Farbe trocknen, was auf der warmen Haut recht schnell geschah und tunkte denn den Finger in die Schale mit der schwarzen Farbe. Sorgsam versah sie ihren kleinen Körper mit schwarzen Strichen und Kreisen, auf und neben der weißen Grundlage, die nicht überall deckend aufgetragen war. Mit konzentriertem Gesichtsausdruck schwärzte sie ihren Nasenrücken und bemalte ihre Wangen mit schwarzen Kreisen. Sie führte die Muster über den Hals und Oberkörper fort. Am Ende sah sie fast schon wieder bekleidet aus, mit einer weißen und einer schwarzen Brust und vielen seltsamen Mustern, die ihrer Phantasie entschlüpft waren. Salane war dabei ganz ruhig geworden. Sie atmete jetzt entspannt und hatte auch schon länger nicht mehr nervös an ihren Nägeln gekaut. Nur langsam schlich sich die Panik vor ihrer ersten Schlacht zurück in ihr Bewusstsein, aber ein gewisser Effekt der Malerei blieb. Salane stand schließlich auf, als die Farben auf ihr getrocknet und sie sich wieder angezogen hatte, ging zu Karakas' Lager, vor dem sie in gebührendem Abstand stehen blieb und fragte ihn, ob sie die Farbschalen auswaschen solle. Er sagte ihr, sie solle sie ruhig für die Grunzer stehen lassen. center Wieder zurück am Feuer ordnete sie in Gedanken die Bomben, die noch in einem Rucksack im Schuppen lagen und die restlichen Masken für die Kämpfer, mit denen sie noch zusammenstoßen sollten, und die auf den Bomben im selben Rucksack lagerten. Viel Geld steckte in dieser Ausrüstung. Hoffentlich würde sie sich bewähren. Hoffentlich wäre sie nützlich. Aufbruch Langsam sammelten sich immer mehr Bewohner des Sonnenfelsens und warteten nervös auf die Häuptlinge. Als Tsuky und Tunok da waren, hielten sie eine kleine Ansprache und erklärten, dass Vorok schon vorgereist sei. Tunok erklärte den Versammelten, dass sie zunächst mit Windreitern nach Brackenwall fliegen würden. Wo immer das sein mochte, Salane hatte von dem Ort noch nie gehört. Salane holte schließlich ihren schweren, schweren Rucksack voller Sprengkörper und Bomben aus dem Schuppen, wuchtete sich ihn auf die schmalen, grünen Schulterchen und schleppte sich tief in den Schnee einsinkend zum Windreiterwart Tharm. Dieser hatte für sie ein Jungtier, das von der Größe her zu Salane passte und diese dankte ihm sehr. So ein riesiges Flugtier zu reiten hatte ihr Sorgen bereitet. Tunok wies alle an, in Formation zu fliegen und Vorder- und Hintermann nicht aus den Augen zu lassen. Salane beherzigte dies und flog dicht hinter Sai'Jiro her, der offenbar wusste, wo dieses Brackenwall lag. Unter ihr breiteten sich die schneebedeckten Berge des Steinkrallengebirges aus, über die sich immer kleiner werdend winzige Straßen zogen. Salane schmunzelte, als sie tief unter ihr ein Kodo über einen der Wege kriechen sah und dachte an Zulfis Holzkodo. Bald machten die schneebedeckten Berge der grünbraunen Savanne des Brachlands Platz um bald danach von einem weiteren Höhenzug abgelöst zu werden. Salane hatte nur noch ungefähre Vorstellungen, wo sie sein mochte, und folgte stur Sai'Jiro. Brackenwall In Brackenwall stiegen die Kämpfer zunächst wieder von ihren Windreitern, stacksten etwas breitbeinig vom Flug durch die Gegend und suchten nach den Verbündeten vom Sturmaxt Klan. Schließlich entdeckten sie Drakthul vor einem der nach Ogerarchitektur aussehenden Gebäude. Nachdem sich alle begrüßt hatten, kamen nach einer Weile auch Kryasha und ein weiteres Mitglied des Sturmaxt Klans auf, sowie eine äußerst ungut riechende Untote namens Toey. Die Gemüter erhitzten sich spontan und fast wäre es zu Ausschreitungen gegen die Untote gekommen, aber Drakthul verbürgte sich für dieses seltsame Wesen. Es war die erste Untote, die Salane von nahem sah (und roch). Bald jedoch wurde Salanes Aufmerksamkeit von Toey abgelenkt, als Tunok auf die Masken zu sprechen kam, die Salane dabei hatte. Bald war sie damit beschäftigt, taurische und orkische Masken auszugeben. Zum Glück war es einfacher, für diese Völker passende Masken anzufertigen als für die Trolle mit ihren unterschiedlichen Hauern. Als alle Masken unter das Volk gebracht waren - nur Kryasha hatte partout keine haben wollen - stellte Salane ihren Rucksack neben Sai auf den Boden und blickte sich aufmerksam unter ihren Mitstreitern um. Mo sah sehr blass aus, fast als hätte sie sich auch bemalt und die schwarze Farbe weggelassen. Als sie plötzlich hinter einen Felsen stürzte und Würgen und Spucken zu hören war, wartete Salane kurz ab, ob sich einer der Trolle um Mo kümmern würde. Als dies nicht der Fall war, ließ sie ihren Rucksack neben Sai stehen und ging um die anderen Kämpfer herum bis zu Mos Felsen. Die Trolla lehnte sich gegen den Fels und sah nach wie vor alles andere als gut aus. Salane kramte ein sauberes Tüchlein hervor und reichte es ihr. Beim Versuch, das Tüchlein zu nehmen, spuckte Mo noch einmal, der Goblin genau vor die Füße. Salane ließ sich davon nicht beindrucken und diesmal nahm Mo ihr Tüchlein. Salane wollte ihr am Liebsten über den Rücken streicheln, traute sich dann aber doch nicht. Wenn nicht jetzt, würde sich Mo sicher später darüber aufregen. Daher ging sie lieber etwas Wasser für die Trollfrau holen. Als Mo sich den Mund ausgespült und etwas getrunken hatte, riet Salane ihr, in solchen fällen auf ihre Atmung zu achten und beim Einatmen bis drei und beim Ausatmen bis vier zu zählen. center Schließlich ließ die Mo noch etwas in Ruhe zu sich kommen und schlängelte sich zwischen den anderen hindurch zurück zu ihrem Rucksack. Natürlich hatte sie nun verpasst, wohin es von hier aus gehen sollte, aber Sai hatte aufgepasst. Es wurde der Befehl ausgegeben, erneut die Windreiter zu besteigen und bald erhob sich der Schwarm wieder in die Lüfte. Flug zur vorgelagerten Insel Vor dem eigentlichen Ziel gab es eine vorgelagerte Insel, die wir im Tiefflug erreichten und über den Hügelkamm zu der im Dunst bedrohlich aufragenden Insel Alkaz herüber schauten. center|650px Zwei Druiden wurden zum Spähen vorgeschickt. Salanes Vorschlag, die Insel im Bogen von der Seeseite aus anzufliegen, fand Karakas Zustimmung center|650px center|650px Wir warteten lange, dann kam der Bericht, man hätte niemanden herumlatschen sehen, vielleicht seien sie in den Katakomben. Also beschlossen die Häuptlinge, im Bogen um die Insel zu fliegen und direkt bei den Verliesen zu landen. Alle wurden nochmal ermahnt, ihre Masken aufzusetzen. Landung auf der Insel Alkaz Formationsflug war nicht unsere Stärke, dafür sah es hübsch aus: center|650px Sie landeten und Salane erhielt die Erlaubnis, durch die Löcher und Eingänge Sprengladungen in die Tiefe der Verliese zu werfen. Nachdem diese unten detoniert waren und keinerlei Reaktion hervorgerufen hatten, drang der Trupp in die Tiefe vor. center|650px Die Verliese waren leer und schon bald fühlte man sich wie in einer Falle. Hektisch wurde zum Rückzug beordert. Auf der Oberfläche angekommen, erklangen plötzlich laute Rufe in fremdartigen Sprachen, die Salane nie gehört hatte. Die Häuptlinge befahlen, sofort aufzusitzen und der Landungstrupp erhob sich in die Lüfte. ((OOC: An dieser Stelle hätte man, wie Tunok selbst schreibt, den Rückflug antreten müssen, da offensichtlich war, dass uns die Untoten eine Falle gestellt hatten. Dies wurde aber nicht gemacht, um der Allianz nicht den Abend zu verderben.)) Angriff vom Strand Es wurde der Befehl gegeben zum Strand zu fliegen und von dort aus geordnet vorzurücken. Salane hatte Angst und hielt sich etwas hinter den anderen. In einer chaotischen Schlacht würde sie überhaupt nicht vernünftig Bomben werfen können. Sehr ungünstig. Und sonst? Sie hatte nur ihr Hämmerchen, was sollte das gegen die Kämpfer der Allianz ausrichten? Trotzdem folgte sie tapfer mit ihrem schweren Rucksack den vorwärts drängenden Orks und Trollen. Es folgte an einer engen Wegbiegung eine kurze, vernichtende Schlacht, bei der viele Grunzer das Leben ließen. Salane bekam einen Schlag auf den Kopf und ihr wurde schwarz vor Augen. center|650px Panische Flucht ((Hier fehlt noch ein Teil, der noch nachgeliefert wird.)) Auf der Flucht auf ihrem Greifen durchbrach ein Pfeil den zarten Flügel ihres Windreiterjungtieres, welches dies mit einem Aufschrei quittierte. Zum Glück war das Loch nicht so groß, dass es flugunfähig geworden wäre. Erst ein ganzes Stück später ließ ein seltsames Gefühl im linken Arm Salane dorthin blicken. Da steckte der blöde Pfeil, mitten in ihrem Arm, er war durch die lange, lederne Krempe ihrer Handschuhe geschlagen und nun schaute oben ein Stück mit der Spitze und unten der Rest mit den Federn heraus. Ihr wurde flau vor Schreck und sie hielt sich mit der rechten Hand fest. Ihr Windreiter fand den schnellsten Weg nach Hause und Salane übergab ihn in Tharms Obhut: center Wunden lecken Salane fragte Orza nach den ihr angekündigten Lektionen in der Heilkunst. center|650px Und bat ihn dann, mit ihrer Verletzung damit anzufangen. Orza schnitt die Spitze des Pfeiles ab und zog den Schaft aus ihrer Wunde. Salane schrie leise auf. Sie zog die Handschuhe aus, deren Aufschläge durchbohrt worden waren und hielt ihm das durchbohrte Ärmchen, an dem das Blut herablief, hin. Orza schmierte komisches Zeug in die beiden Öffnungen der Wunde und wickelte einen festen Verband darum. Außerdem gab er ihr die Anweisung, den Arm zu schonen. Tunok hatte auch eine Pfeilwunde davongetragen. Er sprach von einer "unehrenvollen Verletzung", hatte ihn der Pfeil doch am Hinterteil erwischt. Plötzlich stand ein ihr unbekannter Goblin hinter Salane und stellte sich als Gregs Zwirbelquäk vor. center|650px Dieser stellte sich als etwas aufdringlicher Lichtglaubensmissionar heraus. Stöhnen vom Zelteingang schreckte sie auf. Dort stand Sai'Jiro, bltuüberströmt. Tunok stützte ihn und geleitete ihn zum Feuer, wo sich Orza seiner Wunden annahm. Salane schleppte den großen Wasserkessel und dann die Felle von Mos und Juns Felllager herbei. Beides tat ihrer Wunde alles andere als gut, so dass diese wieder aufbrach und blutete. Salane kümmerte sich nicht weiter darum, sondern sah besorgt zu, wie Orza einen großen, stark blutenden Riss über der rechten Schulter des Trolls behandelte. Salane war plötzlich in Anwesenheit von Gregs ihre nun unpassende Kriegsbemalung unangenehm und sie fragte Riyka nach warmem Wasser. Leider war alles schon verbraucht zum Waschen des Verwundeten und zum Tee kochen, so holte sich Salane frisches Wasser aus dem Fass mit der geschätzten Temperatur von einem Grad. center Sie fragte Riyka, ob sie sich auf Mos und Juns Lagerplatz waschen könne, dort wäre sie den Blicken des Goblins nicht ausgesetzt. center Dies wurde aber abgelehnt, weil deren Felle schon durch Sai'Jiros Behandlung blutig wären, wenn dann auch noch der Boden matschig wäre... center|650px Also setzte sich Salane mit dem Rücken zum Feuer und zog obenrum ihre Sachen aus. Gregs, den Salane bei der Begrüßung schon auf den Gaststatus bei Trollen, Orks und Tauren hingewiesen hatte und den Riyka wegen seiner dümmlich-impertinenten Art draußen durchgeschüttelt hatte, hatte nun nichts besseres zu tun, als weiter herumzuräsonieren und versuchte, Orza zu bekehren. center|650px Salane erzählte auf Nachfrage ein wenig über Goblins und das Licht. center|650px Als er Orza einen barbarischen Scharlatan nannte, wurde dieser sonst so freundliche und offene Troll ungemütlich und bedrohte ihn mit einem Klingenstock, um den kleinen zum Schweigen zu bringen. Wirklich abhalten ließ er sich nicht, ging dann aber irgendwann lieber. center Irgendwann wurde Salane so müde, dass sie ins Bett musste. Leider konnte sie Sai'Jiro nicht tragen, aber Tunok war nochmal so freundlich, ihn ins Gasthaus zu begleiten. center Dienstag Salanes Nacht war unruhig. Ihr Arm pochte und schmerzte, einmal wachte sie auf, als sie auf dem geschundenen Körperteil gelegen hatte und biss sich auf die Lippen. Immer wieder plagten sie Albträume der überraschend anstürmenden Allianzler. Die Beule auf ihrem Kopf schmerzte. Und die Sorgen um Sai taten ihr übriges. Immer wieder spähte sie im Dämmerlicht der glimmenden Kohlen in der Feuerschale zu Sais Platz unter der Treppe, viel ausmachen konnte sie dort aber nicht. ((Dienstag war leider Tag von erschlaffender Rechtschreibung, ich bitte über die Fehler in den Sprechblasen hinwegzusehen.)) Salane erkundigte sich, ob es in Donnerfels auch Banken gäbe. center Schließlich wollte sie ihre Schulden bei Mimiru bald zurück zahlen. Diese fand aber, das hätte keine Eile. Es kam spät am Abend ein weiterer Gast im Sonnenfels an. Zum Glück kein weiterer Goblin, sondern ein Tauren. center Wie es sich herausstellte ... center|650px ... war er ein Druide vom Zirkel des Cenarius hier und wegen des Nachbartales gekommen. Salane war begeistert, leider stellte sich heraus, dass er nicht wegen der Goblinschen Aktivitäten in dem See gekommen war, sondern wegen der dort lebenden Windreiter. Offenbar stellten diese die letzte frei Lebende Gruppe dieser Grüße dar und die Druiden waren besorgt um sie. center|650px Salane ließ ihre Wunde neu verbinden. Der Verband war mehrfach durchgeblutet, mit Farbe und Öl beschmiert und sie bekam einige harsche Worte von Orza zu hören. center Salane brachte zum Ausdruck, wie schwer es ihr fiel, den Arm ruhig zu halten und meinte, sie könne nicht sprechen, ohne ihn zu bewegen. center Schließlich erzählte sie dem Gast von ihren eventuell schamaisitischen Begabungen, die zu erforschen sie nach Donnerfels reisen wollte. center|650px Mittwoch Salane stand besorgt an Mos Lager und rang die Ärmchen, wobei sie sich bemühte, das linke weniger zu ringen, um die Verletzung zu schonen. Es fällt ihr schwer, ihr allgegenwärtiges Gestikulieren zu reduzieren. Mo lag regungslos mit geschlossenen Augen da. Ein großflächiger Bluterguss prangte an Mos Schläfe, der in allen nur denkbaren Farbabstufungen von grellrot bis dunkelblau schillerte. "Krond, kann ich irgendwas für sie tun?" fragt die grünliche Goblin nervös. Krond musterte Salane sichtlich irritiert, räusperte sich mehrmals. Er versuchte leise zu sprechen; man merkte, dass er weder das gewöhnt war, noch - generell - mit Goblins, noch dazu Goblindamen zu kommunizieren. "Der.... Bruchspeerheiler sagt.... abwartn. Also.... nix tun, dabuh....? Die.... Füße stillhaltn. Ja. Genau. Dabuh." Abends ging es Mo schon wieder etwas besser und ihr Bluterguss an ihrer Schläfe schillerte auch nicht mehr ganz so farbenfroh wie am Vormittag, trotzdem war sie noch nicht erwacht. center|650px Als Orza fragte, ob Mo zwischendurch aufgewacht wäre, meinte Krond "Zum Glück nicht", was Orza ziemlich aufregte. Auch Salane fand das nicht so toll: center|650px Orza wechselte Salanes Verband nochmal. Ihre Wunde hatte wieder etwas geblutet und die Ränder waren rötlich verfärbt. Orza schaute hindurch, der Schußkanal begann sich aber schon zu schließen. center Salane bekam erneut Salbe und einen neuen Verband. Jun tauchte auf und erzählte von der Schlacht. center|650px Er hatte Mo weggetragen und auch noch einen Arm für Salane frei gehabt, die er ebenfalls aufgehoben hatte. center Salane umarmte ihn und Jun klopfte ihr den Rücken. Er wollte aber nichts von Heldentum wissen und meinte, in so einer Situation könne man eh nicht genau steuern, was man macht. Er meinte, er müsse auch noch mal zu den Goblins. center Nicht zu denen im Nachbartal, sondern zur Goblinsiedlung im Sumpf dort. Dort war sein wohl angeschossener Windreiter notgelandet und die Goblins hatten seinen gebrochenen Arm behandel und mit einem seltsamen, braunen harten Zeug fixiert. center|650px Orza und Salane beratschlagten, wie sie wohl vorgehen sollten. Salane besah sich das Zeug und fand heraus, dass es etwas war, mit dem normalerweise Leitungen in Zeppelinen ummantelt würden. Es war leicht und hart. Normalerweise war das Zeug weiß, hier war wohl Morast beigemengt worden um das Zeug zu strecken, und genauso roch es auch. center|650px Während Orza und Salane beratschlagten, wurde Jun immer unruhiger und blasser. center Salane wurde nach goblinschen Ärzten befragt. Sie vermutete aber, dass dort in diesem Sumpflager nicht gerade hochbegabte Spezialisten ansässig waren. center|650px Gerade als sie mit ihrem gyroptischen Allesschneid-DX (mit diamantverstärkter Rundschneide!) zurück kam, hatte Orza auf der Unterseite des Armes einen roten Knopf entdeckt. Sie beratschlagten lange hin und her, schließlich fiel aus dem "Gips" ein kleiner Zettel, aus dem Salane entnehmen konnte, dass der Knopf zum Abnehmen des Verbandes gut war. Salane entschied, dass sie vom Feuer und den anderen weggehen sollten - das Zeug war nämlich feuergefährlich - und dass auch Orza lieber Abstand halten sollte, im Zweifelsfall, könnte er sie heilen. Salane drückte den Knopf und es stieg stinkender Dampf auf. center Die Hülle um Junakees Arm zerbrch in zwei Hälften und im ganzen Zelt breitete sich der ätzend-chemische Geruch aus. Salane schnappte sich die rauchenden Überreste seines Verbandes und trug sie mit spitzen Fingern nach draußen, wo sie im Schnee schnell verloschen. Später tauchten Sai und Jhanna auf. Sai ging es immerhin so gut, dass er leidlich mit Jhanna flirtete und Salane und Mimiru begannen einen Wette darüber abzuschließen, ob Sais Werbungen wohl Erfolg haben würden und die beiden Trolle wohl miteinander balgen würden. Mimiru entschied sich, dagegen zu wetten, und da Salane nicht zu unfair sein wollte, die beiden umwarben sich ja schon eine Weile, begrenzte sie ihre Wette zeitlich: center Die Verliererin müsse in dem aufgehackten See baden! Zu später Stunde, als Zulfi eingeschlafen war, fand Erba zu der Runde und befragte Salane zu den Vorfällen am Montag. center Als Salane gerade ins Bett wollte, taucht ein Ork vom Sturmaxt Klan auf und sagte, dass draußen Untote herumständen, die mit dem Häuptling sprechen wollen würden. Erba und Salane folgten ihm erschrocken. Salane holte noch schnell Schild und Hämmerchen aus ihrer Schlafecke. Der Ork belächelte den kleinen Hammer. Aber viel schwerere konnte Salane nunmal nicht gut handhaben. Sie folgten dem Ork samt einiger orkischer Wachen, die Erba herbeigerufen hatte, nach Osten und stießen dort auf Tunok, dem ein Untoter gegenüber stand. im Hintergrund standen eine Reihe weiterer Untoter in Uniform herum. center|650px Tunok lehnte gerade deren Ansinnen, was immer dies gewesen sein mochte, ab. Donnerstag Salane war betreten schlafen gegangen. Tunok hatte sie gerügt. Er hatte auf den Boden gestampft, neben ihr, so dass sie beinahe hingefallen wäre. Er hatte geschnaubt und wütend geschaut. Dabei hatte Salane nur Angst gehabt. Angst vor diesen Untoten, die sie in eine Falle gelockte hatten. So viel Angst, dass sie vorzuschlagen gewagt hatte, mit dieser Militäreinheit aus Lordaeron, die zwar gegen den Wind stank und allem lebenden ein Graus sein musste, aber schließlich Teil der Horde war, zusammen zu arbeiten. Tunok hatte ihr sehr deutlich klar gemacht, dass diese Wesen keine Ziele hätten. Dass sie nichts gelten lassen würden als sich selbst, dass sie keine Heimat hätten. Eine Perversion des Lebens darstellten und man mit ihnen unter keinem Preis zusammenarbeiten würde. Außerdem hatte er ihr wütend verboten, von Angst zu reden. Tunok, gerade Tunok, der so sanft und fürsorglich, so weise und verständig war und so gut reden konnte. Salane fühlte die brennende Scham noch im Schlaf und fragte sich manches mal, ob sie am Morgen nicht alles hier zurücklassen und sich zu Fuß davon machen sollte, einer unbekannten Zukunft entgegen. Abends musste sich Salane mit ihrem durchbluteten Verband Orza stellen. Sie meinte sie könne alles erklären. Sie hatte am Morgen tatsächlich ihren Rucksack gepackt, um sich verschämt davon zu machen. Als sie ihn anhob, hatte es ein ekliges Geräusch gegeben und ein stechender Schmerz war durch ihren kranken Arm gefahren. Danach begann sich ihr Verband zu färben. center Ihre Wunde war wieder aufgerissen. Orza war nicht amüsiert und nachdem er die Wunde auf gewohnte Weise versorgt hatte, schnitt er zwei Hölzer auf die Gesamtlänge des goblinschen Arms zurecht und fixierte den Arm mit Bandagen, so dass er nun steif und unbeweglich an der armen Goblin herabhing. Außerdem brummelte er, dass er sie bisher für intelligent gehalten habe. Salane war das alles sehr peinlich und unangenehm. Sie merkte, wie ihr an der Wertschätzung Orzas und der anderen Bewohner gelegen war. Tunok erzählte Orza vom Besuch von Lordaerons Vierzehntem. center Irgendwann kam Erba mit Zulfi dazu. Zulfi hatte etwas kleines, grünes in der Hand, was sich als Friedensblume entpuppte, die sie Salane schenkte. Salane steckte sie sich in ihren Verband und Zulfi erzählte ihr mit sehr wenigen Worten, dass sie sie am See unterm Schnee gefunden habe. Immerhin sprach die Kleine wieder. Salane wollte sie am liebsten auf den Schoß nehmen, aber ihr steifer Arm ließ das nicht zu. Immerhin ließ sich das Kind von ihr streicheln. center Später tauchte eine unbekannte Trollin auf, die Salane den ganzen Abend etwas rätselhaft blieb. Sie hatte seltsam gelbe Haare. center|650px Erba erzählte Zulfi derweil von Druiden. center|650px Orza interessierte sich dafür, ob sich bei Zulfi irgendwelche Talente in Bezug auf Pflanzen oder Tiere gezeigt hätten. Salane zeigte ihm die Friedensblume, die Zulfi ihr geschenkt hatte. center|650px Salane fragte später nochmal wegen der lästigen Schienen an ihrem Arm nach, aber Orza war eisern. center|650px Als Tunok zu Bett ging, bat er Salane auf ein Wort zu sich. Er versuchte ihr zu erklären, dass er manchmal als Häuptling sprechen müsste und nicht als Einzelperson und brachte zum Ausdruck, dass er hoffte, Salane würde lernen, dazwischen zu unterscheiden. Sie wusste zwar immer noch nicht, warum ihn die Erwähnung ihrer eignen Angst so aufgeregt hatte, aber sie war dankbar für die freundlichen Worte des großen Shu'halos. center Sai hatte ein optisches Gerät von einem Gnom erworben und bat Salane, ihm damit zu helfen. Er holte es herbei und das einzige Problem mit dem Brillenartigen Gerät war, dass er es falschherum benutzte. Salane nahm es selbst in die Hand und schaute damit über das Feuer hinweg. Plötzlich wurde sie dunkelgrün, Jhanna, die da eben noch hochgschlossen gesessen hatte, war plötzlich völlig hüllenlos. Salane schaute schnell über den Rand des Geräts, bei Trollen wusste man ja nie, aber ja, sie saß eigentlich noch bekleidet da. Schnell gab sie das Ding an Sai weiter. center Als er Jhanna dadurch anstarrte, wurde diese misstrauisch und wollte auch hindurchschauen. Am Ende meinte sie, er habe ja einfach fragen können. Als Salane schließlich schlafen ging, kam ihr Sai nach und bot ihr an, ihr nachts Tee zu kochen, falls sie Schmerzen habe, sie solle ihn ruhig einfach wecken. center Freitag Tagsüber sieht man Orza, wie er sich um die verletzten Grunzer kümmert. Meistens mit Salane im Schlepptau. Sie folgt ihm wissbegierig und aufmerksam. Ihr linker Arm steckt immer noch zwischen zwei von Bandagen umwickelte, armlangen Hölzern. Ab und an macht sie sich etwas umständlich - wegen dem starren linken Arm - ein paar Notizen in ein Büchlein. Abends empfing Salane plötzlich einen Funkspruch. Es waren viele Störgeräusche dabei. Ein "Sro" verstand sie allerdings und vermutete, dass die Trollin Srolja mit ihr Kontakt aufnehmen wollte. Abends kam ein Taure namens Unruh ins Dorf. Die Wachen meldeten seine Ankunft. Er hatte die schwer verletzte Srolja dabei. Gefunden hatte er Srolja am Strand von Tanaris, Srolja hatte Sonnenfels erwähnt, bevor sie ohnmächtig wurde. Da Orza nicht da war, behandelte Karakas die Trollin und Salane ging ihm dabei zur Hand. Srolja hatte eine böse Schnittverletzung am Bein, eine Bisswunde am Rücken, die schon am verheilen war, sowie Schrammen und blaue Flecke. center|650px center|650px center|650px Später kam ein komischer Söldnertroll in den Sonnenfels, der sich später mit Drakra stritt. Vor dem Zelt kam es zu Handgreiflichkeiten. center|650px center|650px center center Ruka unterhielt sich mit Mimiru, Salane redete mit dem Söldnertroll über Ehre center|650px Spätabendliche Geständnisse und Verwirrungen: Mimiru bezeichnete Salane versehentlich als "Mausi", was für die Trolle erklärungsbedürftig war. Mimiru trieb Jhanna mit ihrem Rumgedruckse fast in die Verzweiflung, schließlich jedoch wurde klar, dass Mimi sich offenbar in Salane verliebt hatte. center center center Auch wenn sich Jhanna und Sai näher kamen, center wurde der arme Troll nicht von Jhanna auf sein Lager begleitet. center|650px Das Fazit des Abends: center Samstag Salane wurde von einem Gast gefragt, was sie her geführt habe. Sie erzählte von ihrem Trike, das dann gestreikt habe. Inzwischen brauchte sie einige Teile, die in die Masken und Bomben gewandert waren, um das Trike wieder fahrtüchtig zu bekommen. center Die Trolle meinten, Salane könne ja auch einfach hierbleiben. center Natürlich müssten die Häuptlinge erst zustimmen. Salane war sehr gerührt. Sie würde darüber nachdenken müssen. Allerdings musste sie zugeben, dass sie sich die Wochen hier am Sonnenfels sehr wohl gefühlt hatte und sie den Ort und seine unterschiedlichen Bewohner bestimmt vermissen würde. Nur Goblinmännchen gab es hier keine. Verliebt hatte sie sich allerdings auch an Orten mit solchen länger nicht mehr. center|650px Mimiru hatte sich in Schale geworfen, das Haar machen und färben lassen und ein Kleid angelegt. center|650px Salane wusste nicht so genau, wie sie mit der sie offenbar liebenden Goblin umgehen sollte. center Später kam ein Troll in Begleitung ins Dorf. Die Begleitung machte sich bald wieder auf den Weg, der Troll blieb ersteinmal. center|650px center center Er entpuppte sich als Voodoo-Fachmann und bot allem und jedem Verbesserungen an, was kaum auf Gegenliebe stieß. center|650px Salane spricht über Mo, als ihr gesagt wird, dass diese ihre Mühen um sie sicher nicht zu schätzen wüsste: center Mimiru zeigt Salane den Verband auf ihrer immer noch nicht ganz abgeheilten Verletzung durch ihren damaligen Liebsten, der sie fast umgebracht und ihre Abneigung gegen Männchen begründete. center|650px Salane fand es seltsam, sich deswegen nun für Weibchen zu interessieren und meinte, mit einem solchen könne das Mimiru aber auch passieren, was diese nicht glaubte. Sonntag Es versammelten sich einige Dorfbewohner bei der kranken Srolja. center Sie war wärmer als normal, aber nicht heiß. Orza würde sie sich noch einmal ansehen müssen, wenn er nicht mehr akut um das Leben der drei Grunzer im Lazarett kämpfte. center|650px Nein, das ist nicht unter Salane zusammengebrochen, das war schon kaputt. center|650px Ruka führte ein Kleid vor, das sie beim Ritual tragen wollte und geriet dabei mit zwei Orcs aneinander. center|650px center Salane hatte mal wieder nach Mo gesehen, die unruhig schlief und ablehnende Dinge murmelte. Salane vermutete, sie würde von den Kämpfen träumen, streichelte Mos Wange und sprach beruhigend auf sie ein. Mo griff nach der grünen Hand. Salane wollte ihre Hand gerade wegziehen, da wurde sie von Mo gefasst und verlor den Halt. Sie landete unglücklich auf ihrem Bandagierten Arm. center Mo kuschelte sich an Salane und murmelte "Jun". Salane versuchte such zu befreien, was aber nicht so leicht war. Zum Glück tauchte Ruka auf. Sie und Riyka befreiten Salane schließlich aus ihrer misslichen Lage. center|650px Hier geht es weiter: Salane im Sonnenfels (5) Kategorie:Blog-Beitrag Kategorie:Goblins Kategorie:Geschichten